narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Corrupt Release: Three Headed Demonic Canine of Hell
This is Shichirou’s signature technique after he creates his strongest substance in the liquid form. This technique was originally developed by Shichirou’s father, but he failed to finish it before his untimely death, forcing Shichirou into finishing it on his own. Similar to the Kekkei Genkai itself, this technique focuses on breaking down and decomposing several things, even that of chakra as it destroys physical energy. In addition to its ability to destroy physical energy, this substance also possesses the capabilities to destroy and kills body tissue by essentially burning and destroying the cells which make up these tissues. To utilize this technique, Shichirou forms a Dragon handseal to help focus and concentrate his chakra in one place. Following this, he combines both his earth and wind chakra, with more earth than wind, to create this unique, corrosive substance in the liquid state of matter. Next, he releases this substance through his mouth until it forms an entire pool of this acidic substance. Lastly, he uses his own control over his chakra to shape this pool of this substance into that of a ten foot, three headed, demonic dog with sharp jagged teeth and completely created of this acid. Due to the material that it is composed of, Shichirou possesses the ability to break down almost everything, almost all forms of physical damage useless against him. However, the bigger an object is and the more chakra present, the longer it takes for the substance to decompose it. In addition to this, this creature continuously releases acidic fumes into the air around it, which seeks to burn everything which comes into contact with it. When damage is dealt to this creature, this creature simply regenerates. As a result, this creature is extremely difficult to defeat, simply because it regenerates from almost all types of damage that is smitten with. The creature itself however is also very dangerous, as it often takes advantage of its size, three heads and claws. The creature typically attacks by pushing off of its back hind legs and leaping into the air and then landing over his opponents. When not attacking physically, it will release large amounts of acids which seek to cover the entire battlefield due to the sheer size of the beast. The creatures most used technique is commonly referred to as the Ball of Acidic Substance where all three heads release an enormous ball of this acid towards his opponent. The obvious weakness of this technique is the sheer amounts of chakra that is required to make it. Following the chakra required to make it, the chakra required for its constant generation of acid into the atmosphere and the substance needed to replace it every time it regenerates. As a result, Shichirou is only capable of using this technique once a day and only for a limited period of time as well. Afterwards, he is completely exhausted. The second weakness is that this substance is flammable, extremely flammable. This means that when fire or a spark comes in contact with it, it explodes. However, the fumes it release is also flammable meaning that everything in the immediate vicinity, usually around twenty feet of it, is also caught in the explosive radius.